


暗恋

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, based on true stories that happened
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Chris fell in love with a guy he never had a conversation with





	暗恋

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own story（which didnt have a happy ending)

1.  
“艹，切斯那小子，下手可真快，才两周就勾搭上了。”安东尼愤愤道。  
“你只是心疼你20刀的赌资吧。”克里斯把换下脏衣服揉成一团一股脑塞进包里，单肩挎着书包，对着安东尼露出了个“told ya”的表情。  
“不管，你害我输了一顿饭钱，今晚你请客。”  
“还有没有天理了，你找切斯去啊！”  
安东尼翻了个白眼，“切斯跟他的小男朋友跟连体婴似的，我才不要当电灯泡。”  
听到这个称谓克里斯的心也跟着沉了下去。“所以，额，切斯真的和他在一起了？”  
“切斯嘴可硬着呢，非说没有。拜托，看看他俩那样，明摆了是在一起了好吗。”  
克里斯没有接话，安东尼一个人照样手舞足蹈绘声绘色地讲他那天亲眼看见切斯在他们常去的咖啡店里和塞巴斯蒂安分享一块巧克力布朗尼的事。克里斯听的不耐烦，一脚踹在安东尼刚换上的干净裤子上，说，“动作快点，我快饿死了。”

2.

“小男朋友”名叫塞巴斯蒂安斯坦。这也是切斯最先打听到的，因为他们俩有同一节公选课。  
之前切斯压根没听过塞巴斯蒂安这号人，熟识之后才知道塞巴斯蒂安是那种会提前到教室抢前排座椅的乖学生，跟他那种躲在角落开小差的人可不一样。那天切斯舍命陪君子，也坐到了前排，手机在手心里打了无数个转，写的笔记比过去半个学期都多。  
第一个注意到塞巴斯蒂安的是球队副队长罗伯特的女朋友，她经常会观摩球队每天的日常训练，结束后再陪她男朋友一起去吃饭。她连续好几天看见那个男孩默默地坐在看台上，在球队结束训练前几分钟又默默离开，直到她终于意识到那个男孩并不是来晒太阳的。  
“没人知道那个男孩是谁吗？”罗伯特在更衣室里和大家分享这个发现，“他说不定是看上谁咯！”  
“他不认识我们中的任何一个，怎么会喜欢谁啊。”  
“一面之缘，一见钟情呗。”  
“那必须是克里斯啊！”安东尼扯着嗓门喊，“谁见了这张脸都会在一瞬间坠入爱河的！”  
其他人也三三两两地附和，克里斯万人迷的人设在球队里是公认的。直到切斯提起似乎对那人有些印象，大家才又把起哄的中心转移到切斯身上。  
后来也不知是谁先开始，打赌那男孩到底是向谁芳心暗许，罗伯特作为公证人还假模假样地实时更新赔率。  
克里斯对他们的娱乐精神不屑一顾，却也难以抑制自己的好奇心，训练时总会分心瞧一眼看台，塞巴斯蒂安每日如一日地坐在看台第一排安静地看他们训练。  
那时候切斯还没有和塞巴斯蒂安攀上话，他们正在准备下个月与其他学院球队的比赛，克里斯作为队长兼教练往往负责踢半场，指挥半场。  
克里斯坐在场边的一个球上，塞巴斯蒂安与他相隔了一个绿色的球场和红白色的跑道。而塞巴斯蒂安只是一团蓝白色的人影，可能他穿了白色上衣和蓝色牛仔裤。克里斯望着他出神，他的朋友们与草地逐渐融化成背景里的色块，风和金色的余晖落在男孩身上，像是遗落在地球上的星辰。

塞巴斯蒂安在看他，克里斯没由来地相信。  
“嘭！”  
球重重地砸上他的脑门，克里斯失去了重心从皮球上摔下来，屁股和脑门双重的疼痛令他竖起了中指，始作俑者切斯几乎要笑趴到地上。

3.  
没人知道切斯是怎么勾搭上塞巴斯蒂安的，有一天他就圈着那男孩的脖子有说有笑地出现在了操场，切斯到更衣室换衣服，男孩依然坐在第一排看台。  
“哎，切斯，那这样你的小男朋友一定会来看我们和商学院的比赛吧？”  
“送水送毛巾送能量棒！”  
“那你可要小心大卫.不姓贝克汉姆.格拉汉姆，他怕是要趁你踢比赛的时候把他拐走——”  
“你说谁替补呢！”  
队友们叽叽喳喳地讨论着两周后的比赛他与塞巴斯蒂安会有怎么样惊天地泣鬼神的秀恩爱举动，比他自己还要兴奋，切斯冲队友们翻了个巨大的白眼，打了个手势示意他们安静下来。  
“难道人与人的关系就只剩下爱情了吗？庸俗。”切斯说，“我确实邀请了Seb来看我们比赛——单纯的以朋友的名义。并且，以防你们不知道，Seb可是个实打实的曼联球迷。”  
大家听了最后一句话不约而同地皱起了眉，发出痛苦而拖长的“哦——”。谁都知道切斯的主队是利物浦。  
“哎，切斯你也别太难过了，毕竟死敌球迷在一起的也不少嘛。”  
“对啊对啊，这么一来，你们还可以约定，谁的球队赢了谁在上面哈哈哈哈哈！”  
如此一来，话题又朝着限制级的方向绝尘而去，切斯叹了口气，决定不再多说话，但是他还是把当天训练里的每一个得分都送给了塞巴斯蒂安。  
秀。  
克里斯是个十年阿森纳球迷，有一打球衣收藏还去过海布里球场看过比赛的那种。听说塞巴斯蒂安是个曼联球迷几乎要他心梗发作，幸好家中常备速效救心丸。  
可是克里斯都还没和塞巴斯蒂安说上一句话，他甚至没看清过塞巴斯蒂安的脸。每每切斯和塞巴斯蒂安一起到操场，克里斯都会故意不去看他们，他害怕会看到他们亲密无间的样子，害怕自己的心脏会因为饱胀的情绪而爆裂。  
哪怕于克里斯而言，塞巴斯蒂安还是一团50码外的蓝白色影子。  
训练的下半场克里斯鬼使神差地坐到了看台一侧，如此一来他和塞巴斯蒂安就只隔着不到十米的距离。他背对着塞巴斯蒂安，自我催眠只要视线范围内没有那个人他就可以把注意力全集中在球场上。  
“嗨。”  
克里斯听到他的声音，蹭的跳起来，站的笔直，双手绞着裤缝，眼睛盯着前方地上的一双白鞋，“呃，嗨？”  
“twizzler？”  
“哦，好，谢谢。”  
“不用谢，克里斯。”

4.  
你喜欢过一个人吗？那么真切，你能在人山人海中一眼锁定、能在喧嚣中辩识他的笑声，而当他喊出你的名字，天啊当他这么做的时候，世界从混沌中开辟，从荒诞中营救，存在的意义被书写。  
克里斯甚至不去想为什么他会喜欢塞巴斯蒂安，他在他认识塞巴斯蒂安之前就喜欢他，在他存在之前就喜欢他。  
“你确定不把那个16号放到边卫吗，我觉得他会在那个位置踢的更舒服。”塞巴斯蒂安说。他盘腿坐到草地上，克里斯犹豫了一会，把球拿在手里，挨着塞巴斯蒂安坐下，又挪了挪，直到他们的膝盖若有若无地碰在一起。  
“事实上，我只是没有中卫可用了。”克里斯说。  
“well,幸好切斯在我们这边。”  
“对，他很棒。”克里斯不喜欢塞巴斯蒂安提起切斯。他意识到这是嫉妒。他玩弄着手中的球，余光撇到塞巴斯蒂安还是目不转睛地看着球场上的情况，心中的嫉妒扩大了十倍。我应该在场上，我应该把所有的进球送给塞巴斯蒂安而不是切斯，他阴暗地想。  
“所以，额...”他鼓足了勇气，“你和切斯在一起了？”  
塞巴斯蒂安笑了，依旧没有看他，“没有。怎么，你在乎吗？”  
他妈的不能更在乎。克里斯心中冒出无数个足以让塞巴斯蒂安明白他心意的回应，他的脸颊因此而发热，心脏直跳，塞巴斯蒂安会答应他？或是觉得自己是个被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的可怜虫？  
“所有人都这么说，好奇而已。”他最终这么说，结束了这场对话。

5.  
学院之间的比赛充其量称为友好切磋，前来围观的也大多是球员们的朋友、恋人。塞巴斯蒂安在其中格外醒目，白色的短袖，浅蓝色的牛仔裤，一如克里斯对他的第一印象。  
“嘿，Seb！”切斯冲他挥了挥手，塞巴斯蒂安也冲他挥手，其他人瞬间围着切斯起哄，克里斯离他们都有点距离，安静地望着塞巴斯蒂安，直到后者也看向他，嘴角勾出一个漂亮的弧度。  
切斯开场不到半小时就进了一球，他朝塞巴斯蒂安示意，塞巴斯蒂安看起来也同样兴奋。  
他怎样才能让塞巴斯蒂安露出那样的神情？  
对方后卫将克里斯铲倒在地，理智告诉他对方也许只是无意之举，但肾上腺激素轻而易举地激起他的愤怒与委屈，一连串不堪入耳的话噼里啪啦地吐出，伴随着同样不友好的肢体动作。对方也不是什么好惹的人，一来二去，场上便产生了小小的混战。  
队友们抱着他的腰将他拖离现场，裁判向他们一人出了一张黄牌，示意他们发任意球。  
克里斯主罚，打中立柱弹开。上半场结束。  
克里斯和切斯同时朝塞巴斯蒂安的方向走去。意识到这点后克里斯刻意和切斯拉开了距离，硬生生拐了个弯，去拿自己的水。  
他们看起来像是随时要表演一个胜利之吻了。  
“嘿，克里斯。”塞巴斯蒂安不知何时出现在他身侧，“你还好吗？”  
“很好。”他硬邦邦地说。  
“我问你的脚踝。”  
如果克里斯的脸还能更红一点的话，他一定快要自燃了。“最多就是肌肉有点拉伤，小事。”  
“那人就是个asshole。”塞巴斯蒂安说着，递出半包twizzler，“吃点甜食会开心一些。”  
“谢谢。”  
“嘿，吃了我的糖，下半场要给我进个球才行。”  
克里斯愣住了，他眨眨眼睛，塞巴斯蒂安还是那样看着他，天真、甜蜜，又透着股狡猾。  
“好。”

6.

她们坐在讲台上，所有学生们和她们一样面朝着原本应该是教室后方的方向，教授讲课的声音微不可闻。  
“嘘——”塞巴斯蒂安冲她挤了下眼睛，撩起她的短裙，而她甚至没有穿内裤，阴茎高高地翘起。  
“认真的？”克里斯压低了声音问她。而塞巴斯蒂安唯一的回应就是弯下腰，将她的阴茎含在嘴里，突如其来的刺激令克里斯不得不趴在桌上咬紧了牙关才没有叫出声。塞巴斯蒂安几乎将她整个吞进去了，上下摆动脑袋用力地为她口交。  
她们还在教室里上课，天呐。  
克里斯伸出一只手抓着塞巴斯蒂安的头发控制她的动作，她们得快一点，在被人发现之前结束。  
...  
克里斯惊醒，阴茎还在一跳一跳地射出精液，宿舍里均匀的打鼾声和漆黑的环境都显示现在只是午夜，而那一切都只是梦境。  
克里斯握着阴茎用力撸了两把，把最后一点精液也挤出来，脱力地躺在床上。  
他梦到塞巴斯蒂安在课堂上为他口交，哪怕他们一、在梦里都是（不幸的）带把的姑娘；二、没有同一节课；三、没有任何发生性关系的理由。  
fuck fuck fuck.

 

7.  
克里斯是双性恋，但他从来没有约会过男生，甚至从来没有喜欢过一个男生，塞巴斯蒂安是第一个。而且塞巴斯蒂安那么好，那么优秀，他有权感到紧张，焦虑，不知所措。  
对塞巴斯蒂安的迷恋仿佛一枚炸弹，每天引线都在呲呲啦啦地越烧越短，随时要炸出满世界的粉色爱心将塞巴斯蒂安从头淋到脚。但一见到塞巴斯蒂安本人，他就彻底成了一个哑炮，怎么挥动魔杖也无济于事。  
克里斯从未掩饰什么，几个朋友也多少明白他对塞巴斯蒂安的意思，麦基不遗余力地鼓动他大胆迈出第一步，并不知廉耻地在众人面前半是玩笑半是认真地夸赞他俩到底有多般配。“小男朋友”前的定语也逐渐从切斯变成了他的名字。  
克里斯不愿意大家拿这件事说笑，害怕招致塞巴斯蒂安的反感，何况喜欢一个人是非常严肃认真的事。但不可否认，内心深处他还是隐隐为此欢欣雀跃。  
期末将至，克里斯终于下定决心在考完试后一定要约塞巴斯蒂安一次，哪怕只是去街角那家咖啡厅和塞巴斯蒂安分享一块巧克力布朗尼也行。  
最后一场考试结束后，克里斯捧着手机在教学楼里绕了一圈又一圈，心跳飞快，指尖颤抖。  
“愿意跟我一起吃个饭吗？像个约会的那种。”  
删掉。  
“你喜欢披萨还是中国菜？”  
删掉。  
“考完了吗？我请你吃饭庆祝一下？”  
发送。  
害怕太直接，克里斯紧接着又发了一条，“就当你请我吃了一学期twitter的回礼。”  
没一会，塞巴斯蒂安回复他，  
“我要去第五大街的西班牙餐厅！！！”

8.  
在塞巴斯蒂安的坚持下他们还是AA了账单，让克里斯免遭破产的命运。克里斯觉得过意不去，毕竟自己提出要请对方吃饭，塞巴斯蒂安招架不住他的执意，让克里斯替他买了杯咖啡。  
他们一人拿着一杯咖啡走在曼哈顿的街道上，有一搭没一搭地聊天，意外的发现他们在太多事情上拥有共同点。

“你知道...”塞巴斯蒂安突然说，“再往前走两个街区我就到家了。”  
克里斯一愣，花了好几秒才意识到这意味着什么。  
“噢。”这是他能想到的唯一的回应。  
这回盘亘在二人间微妙的尴尬几乎幻化出实体，揪着克里斯的耳朵想把他不知道什么时候出走的脑袋给找回来。  
两个街区很快走完，他们在一幢独立小别墅前停下。“我到了。”塞巴斯蒂安说。  
说些什么，克里斯！  
“Seb？”  
“嗯？”  
勇敢点！像个男人！  
“我...”克里斯垂着眼睛，脸涨的通红，“我们，呃，这...这是个约会。”  
对方沉默了会，说：“你傻透了。”  
克里斯把头压的更低了，几乎要埋进地里。但是他没有说任何话来反驳。  
“幸好我喜欢你，克里斯。”  
什么？  
他惊喜地看着塞巴斯蒂安，后者的脸泛着红晕，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“这不是个约会。”塞巴斯蒂安说。  
“不，不，当然不。我都没有打理发型，不是说我不重视和你出门，它可以更好，你懂的。我也没准备什么礼物给你...”  
“而且我也没有穿我最好的那件外套。这顶多是，第二、第三好...”  
他们同时停下来，注视着对方，克里斯不意外在他的眼睛里找到剔透的蓝色，干净的白色，阳光和星辰闪烁。  
“下一次。”他说。  
“下一次。”


End file.
